Prisoner
by Le Lovers of Yaoi
Summary: Byakuya can't hold on much longer. He's been locked up and tortured, yet help comes to him in the form of Renji Abarai. Yaoi.


_I can't… hold on…much longer…_ Byakuya thought quietly to himself as his torture began again.

"Byakuya-Chan, this is going to hurt," the torturer giggled, slowly starting to break the bones in Byakuya's fingers.

Renji could feel Byakuya's fear as the ravenette shook furiously in his unconscious state.

_How dare they_?! Renji thought angrily. _What gave them the right to hurt Taichou so much that he's terrified even when he's unconscious?!_

"Give me back the prisoner," one of the men surrounding Renji and Byakuya snarled.

"No," Renji snarled, holding Byakuya to his chest, bridal style. Only the red head's improved sense of hearing saved him, as a different man threw a knife at him. Flash stepping, Renji dodged it, and said knife killed the person opposite.

"You teme… You're going to pay for that," the knife thrower hissed, drawing a deadly, meter long, sword.

"I don't think so," Renji grinned maniacally, shifting Byakuya onto his back, and drawing Zabimaru.

"It's 6 against 1," the one that acted like the leader pointed out. "How do you expect to be able to beat us all?"

"Like this. _Howl, Zabimaru!_" Without giving his enemy time to react to Zabimaru's Shikai, Renji swung his sword in a circle around him, the extended, whip like, Zabimaru sliced each man in half.

"Gggg," One of them managed to groaned, before he died.

"That's what you get for messing with me. I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6 from the 13 court guard squad. This is your punishment for hurting my captain." Renji needlessly brushed down his robes, before flashstepping into one of the larger, empty caves he'd seen briefly on the way to help out Byakuya.

"R… Renji?" Byakuya moaned quietly as he was laid on the ground of the cave.

"Yes, Bya?"

"Th…Thank you…"

"No problem," Renji grinned, kissing Byakuya's cheek gently. "After all, that's what I'm here for~"

"L… Love you," Byakuya smiled warmly, before falling asleep.

"I love you too," Renji muttered to the sleeping man.

"Bya, this is going to hurt," Renji winced, resting the tip of a needle on Byakuya's back.

"Just do it," Byakuya hissed, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his hands into fists.

"You got it," Renji nodded, starting the quick, rapid puncturing needed for good stitches, pausing occasionally to wipe away the blood.

"Are you done?" Byakuya asked once Renji had stopped piercing the skin.

"Yep," he nodded. "Do you want to rest for a bit before we go back to the Seireitei?"

"I don't even want to go back…"

"What? You're a captain."

"Yeah, and the only captain that was weak enough to be captured and tortured."

"How was that being weak? You sacrificed yourself in order to save your squad," Renji pointed out gently.

"No one else would have done it."

"Actually, every Captain, other than Captain Zaraki, would have done the same thing you did."

"No they wouldn't…"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, could you really imagine Captain Ukitake or Captain Shunsui letting their squad be hurt when they could stop that?"

"I guess not…"

"Neither would Captain Hitsugaya. You see? You're not weak. Being able to sacrifice yourself for others makes you strong." Renji pulled Byakuya into his chest, lightly kissing his forehead.

"Are… Are you sure?"

"Positive. I didn't go back to the Seireitei with everyone else: I followed them at a distance."

"What are you getting at?"

"Your squad, squad 6, were really upset."

"So?"

"But the thing is, they didn't think of you as dead."

"What?"

"They knew that you were strong enough to survive. They also knew that I was following you, which I was."

"They thought I would live?"

"Yes. They believed in you."

"Thank you, Renji," Byakuya mumbled, curling up on the redhead's lap.

"Anything for you, Captain, anything."

"Hmm… Renji?"

"Yes?"

"If I go back to the Seireitei, will you help me run the squad please?"

"Sure," Renji grinned. "But why?"

"I realise that I don't understand their needs properly. I want to be able to be the best captain that I can actually be. That means I have to train the squad members better. Will you help me with that?"

"Sure will, Bya."

"Thank you…"

"So… Are we going back?"

"Yes, but not yet."

"Okay."

"I want to heal before we go back. How long does it take to get here?"

"Ages. It's an hour when you flashstep."

"That's not that long…"

"You're patient, I'm not. It felt even longer because I could feel your distress."

"Sorry for worrying you…" Byakuya looked down, not meeting Renji's eyes.

"It's okay," Renji soothed, putting a finger under Byakuya's chin, lifting it up so the redhead was looking him in the eye. Leaning forward slowly, giving Byakuya time to move away if he wanted too, Renji pressed his lips to Byakuya's, tasting the slightly metallic tang of blood.

"I missed you," Byakuya whispered into the kiss.

Renji smiled, before gently biting at Byakuya's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted immediately. Plunging his tongue inside Byakuya's hot cavern, Renji tasted the sweet taste of strawberries, which always seemed to linger inside the noble's mouth.

"I missed you more."

"Should we just leave it that we missed each other the same amount?" Byakuya smiled, breaking off the kiss.

"Nope, 'cuz I missed you the most~" Renji sang, putting a hand over Byakuya's mouth to stop him from protesting. "Just be happy that I missed you so much, little one," Renji teased lightly.

"Fine," Byakuya muttered once Renji had withdrawn his hand.

"Good boy~" Renji grinned, patting Byakuya's head. Byakuya rolled his eyes, but lent into the comforting touch.

"This is one of the things I missed the most," he whispered.

"What is it?"

"The feeling of being loved…"

"Bya, even if I wasn't physically with you, I'll always love you, and I'll get to you."

"Get to me?"

"Yes. I'll force myself to your side."

"Thank you, Renji," Byakuya hummed happily.

"Any day," Renji laughed, happy to have his lover back at his side. "Now… Time to heal your hand…"

"Renji, if you even _think_ that you're using Kido to heal me, you're dead wrong."

"But you can't," Renji pointed out.

"I wouldn't have a hand left," Byakuya countered.

"Yes you would, actually. Captain Unohana and Momo taught me how to use healing Kido," Renji smirked, feeling smug.

"How many people did you kill in the process?"

"None, I actually helped some people."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well… I tried to kill Ichigo, but that's beside the point."

"And _why_ did you try to kill him?"

"He tried to stop me from coming after you. I slashed his chest with Zabimaru and fired Kido at him."

"Did he die?" Even though Byakuya was trying to hide it, Renji still picked up on the hope in his captain's voice.

"Dunno. He wasn't dead when I left him, and I had a load of members of squad one being sent after me to stop me from leaving."

"Damn. That means he probably isn't dead."

"Probably not," Renji agreed. "As much as he annoys me, I don't want him to die though."

"Fair enough," Byakuya shrugged, shutting his eyes. He didn't hear Renji muttering the words to the healing Kido under his breath, neither did he realise that Renji's hands were over his own. With a grin, Renji pressed down on Byakuya's hands, healing them easily.

"All healed," Renji grinned as Byakuya's eyes flew open.

"You healed me."

"I did."

"I asked you not to."

"You did."

"But thank you anyway. I might be able to sleep now," Byakuya added, curling up on Renji's lap and staring that the fire that the redhead had made a few hours earlier.

"You ready to go?" Renji yawned, hugging Byakuya from behind.

"I guess," Byakuya frowned. "It feels weird though. I'm so used to sleeping in this cave; it's going to feel odd being back in the Kuchiki mansion."

"I know what you mean," Renji laughed. "So… Wanna race back?"

"You won't be able to beat me~"

"I will," Renji growled. "I will!"

"Okay, you will," Byakuya chuckled. Renji nodded.

"Let's go then~"


End file.
